The present invention relates to a portable message device, and pertains particularly a recording and playback device for detachable attachment to the closure of automobiles, buildings and the like.
In businesses like the automobile dealership, it is customary to maintain a fairly large staff of salesmen to answer questions and service customers who come in to look at the vehicles. This is also true of the used vehicle sales lot. The customer normally wants many questions answered relative to the vehicle, such as price, option, possibilities, delivery time, prior ownership, etc. A salesman may know some of the answers, but chances are he or she will not know the answers to several of the questions the prospect will ask.
In addition, the number of prospects visiting such a place varies greatly from time to time. If a large number of salesmen are employed to handle the peak times, they then might be idle a significant part of the remainder of the time. On the other hand, if a minimum number of salesmen are retained, then prospects become unhappy because they have to wait for service and might possibly go to another dealer.
A certain amount of information is provided on the vehicle sticker, but it is never enough to satisfy the various questions which a prospective customer will ask. In addition, it can be difficult to read and understand. The people who provide the information on the sticker are not normally salespersons, and a minimum of information is provided without giving thought to possible other questions that a prospective customer may ask.
A similar problem exists as to the sale of unoccupied dwellings. Other situations present somewhat similar requirements for information. Small merchants may need to close unexpectedly for short periods of time and need to provide information at to their return or other matters to customers.
A solution to this problem requires the well thought-out transfer of adequate information to a prospective customer or customers at the point of sale. This information must be readily available without making the prospective customer or customers wait in turn to obtain the information.
The difficulties that exist with respect to the problem are solved by an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, which is a portable message device that can be detachably attached to a building, or to an object being sold. The device includes a prerecorded message that can be carefully thought-out in advance and that can be rapidly called out without requiring the presence of a salesman, or other person.